


Evangeline House - Backstory and Character Sheet

by Ash_Pendragon



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Fallout character - Freeform, Family, Friendship/Love, Original Character(s), Pre-War United States (Fallout)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Pendragon/pseuds/Ash_Pendragon
Summary: The backstory of my Pre-War/New Vegas OC, Evangeline House. Jane and Victor are portrayed as real people in here
Relationships: Evangeline House/Victor Van Graff





	Evangeline House - Backstory and Character Sheet

❦  
╔════════════╗  
♚Evangeline House♚  
╚════════════╝  
↬ Full name ↫  
Evangeline House (Formerly Marcias)  
↬ Age ↫  
Most depictions/rps, she is 20+  
↬ Birthday ↫  
April 4th, 2047  
↬ Birthplace ↫  
Salina Cruz, Southern Mexico  
↬ Zodiac ↫  
Aries  
↬ Height ↫  
5'6"  
↬ Gender ↫  
Female  
❦  
╔════════════╗  
♚ A P P E A R A N C E ♚  
╚════════════╝  
↬ Skin colour ↫  
Rio Tan  
↬ Eye colour ↫  
Green  
↬ Hair colour ↫  
Brown  
↬ Hairstyle ↫  
Long curls, or plaits  
↬ Body Type ↫  
Hourglass, top-heavy  
❦  
╔════════════╗  
♚ P E R S O N A L I T Y ♚  
╚════════════╝  
↬ Normal mood ↫  
Depends on what time  
↬ Temper ↫  
Has the patience of a god  
↬ Discipline ↫  
She is very well disciplined and will basically never break rules  
↬ Strengths ↫  
-Kindness  
-Knowledge in robotics and cooking  
-Singing  
-Keeping calm  
↬ Weaknesses ↫  
-May be patient but has the worst temper   
-Can get flustered easily if she doesn't know how to do something  
↬ Fears ↫  
-Losing family  
-Bugs  
-Being alone  
↬ Likes ↫  
-Robotics  
-Singing  
-Making food  
-Exploring new places  
↬ Dislikes ↫  
-Rude people  
-Prejudiced people  
-Acting  
-Liars  
↬ Soft spot ↫  
Her dad and Victor bring out her sweet spot, no matter what time or day  
↬ Depression ↫  
The war made her extremely depressed and guilty, which she struggled with a lot  
↬ Role model ↫  
Robert House  
↬ Mental disorder ↫  
Depression and PTSD  
↬ Habits ↫  
-Nail-biting  
-Whistling  
❦  
╔════════════╗  
♚ R E L A T I O N S H I P S ♚  
╚════════════╝  
↬ Father ↫  
Robert House. Positive relationship  
↬ Mother ↫  
Lucia Marcias. Positive relationship. Deceased  
↬ Step Mother ↫  
Jane Kudrow. Neutral relationship  
↬ Love interest ↫  
Victor Van Graff   
↬ Marital status ↫  
Engaged  
❦

Backstory  
Evangeline House is the daughter of Robert House and Lucia Macias. The two met at university and had a casual relationship throughout their time there. On their last day of university, the two spent one last evening together before Robert moved back to Nevada and Lucia to Mexico. A few weeks after Lucia returned, she realised that she was pregnant. However, she didn't want to contact Robert. Lucia thought it would be best to raise her daughter on her own. 

Evangeline grew up happy and healthy. She lived in a beautiful town in Southern Mexico, and she loved to explore it. Her mother worked at a robotics company, and Evangeline fell in love with it. She would spend many hours helping her mother repair things when she brought them back from work. All this experience meant that she was able to become exceptional at robotics, in a short amount of time. Eventually, it became her passion. Her mother was delighted and taught her everything she knew. Her interests didn't change much over the years. If anything her love for robotics grew stronger. However, she acquired a love for Hollywood, travelling, planes and making food. 

By the time she was 18, she was already looking for what jobs she could work in. She and her mother had moved from Mexico and had moved to California. They lived in the outskirts of Los Angeles. Her mother chose to move them there as she knew how many jobs kept popping up there. Additionally, she knew there were a lot of jobs in robotics that only needed an apprenticeship. First, she considered General Atomics, but her eye was caught by RobCo. Evangeline went for an interview and got a job working as a technician for the newer models of Protectrons. They were thoroughly impressed with her skill and wanted to start her somewhere adept, but nothing too extreme. Thrilled, Evangeline rushed home to tell her mother the news. However, her mother forbade her from taking it. Evangeline felt heartbroken, but it was just her mother trying to protect her from finding out the truth. After a very long argument, her mother gave in and told her the truth about her father. She was uncertain how Evangeline would take it. She had always said that her father had died before she was even born. Robert House had always been an inspiration for her. So to find out that he was actually her dad shocked her. Evangeline decided to work at RobCo and figure out what to do after that. As much as she wanted to meet him, she knew that it would most likely damage his image and his reputation. 

It took 3 years before she was able to meet him. Lucia had finally worked up the courage to write him a letter, telling him of everything that had happened. Not long after, Evangeline was told by her head of department, that he wanted to see her. Although neither of them knew what reason. Evangeline suspected her mother was involved but never asked. He came on a regular visit around the workshop, but then called her to his office. Many suspected the worst. 

When they met, she noticed how much she looked like him. The same hair and eye colour, the same face shape etc. The only real difference was how pale he was in comparison to her. Evangeline wondered how fast it would be before people picked up on that. At first, Robert felt awkward and guilty, but after talking to her for a while, he began to warm up. They had a lot in common, and they spent the rest of the day talking about Hollywood, robotics, flying etc. She was so thrilled to have such an awesome father, but it did make her nervous. She had never liked the idea of being famous. After the "meeting" Evangeline went back to work and pretended it was just a random meeting about the model design. 

From that point on, she and her mother called him every day to talk. She had gotten a promotion at work, clearly on his part, to help with the robotics on movie sets. Her life had begun to feel perfect. Her family was finally happy, and work had never been better. 3 months later, and all that changed. Her mother died of natural causes, leaving Evangeline all alone. She had been obviously tired and worn down for the past 2 years, but that was when she began to struggle. Evangeline took a lot of time off work so that she could stay with her mother for her last few weeks. After she passed, she tearfully called her dad for help. After her mother's funeral, her dad took her for dinner to try and cheer her up. He asked her what she planned on doing now, to which she couldn't find an answer. She had been through so much stress, it hadn't crossed her mind. It was then that he proposed the idea of him legally adopting her and having her go and live with him in Vegas. Even though being famous still scared her, it was the only option she could see at the time. 

It took her a few years to finally get over her mother's death, but at the same time, she became a lot closer to her father. Even though he was busy with work, and usually had to act stern and uncaring, he did know how to have fun. At first, getting used to being his daughter was hard. She had to get used to big crowds, big houses, always looking her best etc. but it wasn't as bad as she had imagined it. She cared for him, with all her heart. She had quit working in robotics long ago. She now worked as a croupier in the Lucky 38, her dad's most recent business venture. 

It was here where she met Victor, the eldest son of one of the most famous newcomers. He had just arrived from Texas to see his father. He was one of the newest high rollers who caused all the croupiers to have longer breaks and more alcohol. After their encounter at the casino, he asked to see her every day. They fell in love very quickly. At first, they secretly dated, but one day, Evangeline took him to meet her dad, who was happy she had found someone. Victor's dad didn't approve of their relationship and made him choose between her or them. He chose her. As Robert lived in a mansion, he asked him if he wanted to move in, as he would leave them alone. His relationship with Jane (an actress he was dating) usually kept him away from home mostly. Despite all of the war threats and tensions, the two were very happy with their life and knew that they would most likely end up marrying. Sadly, their plans were stopped when her dad told her of the coming war. Evangeline didn't believe him, but he insisted that they both have their personalities copied onto his database, just in case it happened. After that, Evangeline was scared that her father's prediction was right, and bought her and Victor space in Vault 21. When the bombs came, she bid farewell to her father, who refused to leave the casino. She and Victor spent the rest of their days in Vault 21, where they both died of natural causes, many years after.

Some people have reported seeing securitrons going by the names of Victor and Evangeline, patrolling the Strip and outer Vegas. No one knows for sure.


End file.
